


Christmas/Holiday writing prompts

by 1_1SnailXD



Series: Oneshot Wonders [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Food, High School AU, Holiday prompts, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Swearing, Weapons, cursing, losleep - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_1SnailXD/pseuds/1_1SnailXD
Summary: Short Christmas/Holiday fics from Tumblr prompts
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Remy ‘sleep’ Sanders
Series: Oneshot Wonders [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465846
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Gingerbread Smash - Creativity Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Gingerbread Smash - Creativity Twins

Prompt- “[My gingerbread house is prettier than yours.](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/post/189470894141/winterholiday-prompt-my-gingerbread-house-is#_=_)”

Warnings: none

Relationships: all platonic/familial

Summary: Roman and Remus make gingerbread houses and Emile is reminded that parenting and babysitting aren’t a clean gig.

* * *

**Gingerbread Smash - Creativity Twins**

“My gingerbread house is prettier than yours.”

“It will look even prettier when I smash it!”

Roman gasped as Remus pulled out a plastic morning star from under the table and held it up with a devilish grin.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

The twins faced off, stares daring the other to make the first move as Roman grasped his own plastic sword hidden by the table separating them.

It all started in a blink of an eye. The table shifted, causing an icing icicle to fall from Roman’s gingerbread roof and suddenly his sword was no longer concealed. Plastic weapons collided. Gingerbread walls shook and pulled at the icing struggling to hold the structures together, until finally a rush of plastic shattered them entirely. The table became a mess of golden crumbs and multicoloured hardened sugar, but it didn’t deter the feuding siblings as they continued to lunge at the other with sugar coated weaponry.

Emile tapped his lips with his finger thoughtfully as he stepped through the back door, expecting to hear the twins still boasting about their gingerbread creations. Instead he rounded the corner to find the dining room a gingerbread mess, the twins in the process of knotting each other’s hair with handfuls of icing.

“Boys! What in the name of Disney are you two doing?”Emile exclaimed, causing the pair to still in fear before quickly separating and pleading their innocence.

“Remus started it! He broke my house.”

“Did not! Roman attacked me first.”

“But he drew his weapon first.”

“Only because you called my house ugly.”

“He’s lying! I used nice words and he smashed my gingerbread house.”

“Not fair! Your big butt knocked my house off the table before I smashed your stupid house.”

“He used a swear! See, he’s the naughty one.”

“Noooo!”

“That will do boys.” Stepping between the boys, Emile kept his voice level and calm as he assessed the mess. “Take some deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth.”

Chests heaving with emotion, the pair followed their Father’s instructions while eyeing each other around his body.

“I think we can all agree that mistakes were made and you have both suffered the consequence.” Eyes dropped to the floor as the boys finally comprehended the mess they’d made of both their creations. “Now, you two head up to the bathroom and get ready to clean up. Once you two are clean, then we’ll work on cleaning the dining room. Okay?”

“Yes, Papa.” Came the synchronised reply, and the twins headed for the stairs without another word.

Listening to the begrudged footsteps ascend to the second floor, Emile turned his attention to the dining room and placed his hands on his hips. The room looked to have a layer of crumbs and sugar and he eyed the table cloth that moved in an invisible breeze. Kneeling down, Emile lifted the cloths edge to find the toddlers he’d gone outside to find.

“Did you two start the fight?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the two wide eyed figures dressed in yellow and purple shirts respectively.

Emile couldn’t help but chuckle as one shook their head furiously and the other nodded sadly.

“Out you come, you two.” The warm smile and gentle tone had the pair quickly scooting out and diving into Emile’s arms for a safe embrace. “If you help me clean this up, I won’t tell the twins, okay?”

The mischievous pair quickly nodded and raced to the broom cupboard.

“I gots the pan.”

“I get b-oom.”

Watching the younger boys work together to push the crumbs around the room, Emile smiled and took a picture to share with Virgil’s parents before quickly climbing the stairs to turn on the shower for the sugary twins. Whoever said decorating gingerbread houses was an easy craft for kids clearly never tried it with actual children. It was a mistake he wouldn’t make for a few years at least. 


	2. Office Christmas Party - Losleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what kind of office party doesn’t have coffee? Remy is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- “Yeah, uh, alcohol doesn’t go in hot chocolate.” Losleep!!!!!
> 
> Warnings: mild cursing/swearing by Remy. Alcohol consumption

Logan slipped through the crowded office space with two steaming mugs. Skillfully dodging the moving bodies, he finally reached Remy's secluded corner at the rooms furthest point.

"I'm afraid the coffee supplies have already been depleted. Your options were hot chocolate or Sandra's chunky fruit punch."

Remy shuddered at the thought of Sandra's kids helping her prepare her family friendly delight and took the mug from Logan's hand.

"How do you run out of coffee? It's a staple of living. The fuel behind every worker. Our very life blood."

"Perhaps it is because of those reasons that we were cleaned out by the increased volume of-"

"Shhh, Lo, babes, I can't understand you without my medicine."

Logan shook his head and sipped at the warm liquid as Remy tasted the unfamiliar beverage. He watched his partners face shift from disgust, to sadness and finally acceptance.

"I feel like a 6 years old drinking this."

Logan chuckled and shifted so his back was against the wall and slipped his arm around Remy's waist.

"I'll make it up to you with Starbucks when this whole fiasco is over."

"Bitch, you better."

Placing a soft kiss on Remy's temple in promise, Logan turned his attention to the rooms centre as Mr Peters called for the staff's attention.

"Let's bring it in everyone! We're going to play some games and get you all mingling together, alright. Hope you're all ready for a good time."

Remy groaned loudly. "Seriously, do I have to participate in my vulnerable state?"

"It would be impolite not to."

A retort was ready on Remy's tongue but Sandra's overly sugarcoated call for Logan to share his 'little friend' with the group had the man fuming.

"That's it. Hold this."

Logan barely had a chance to react as his partner shoved the mug at his chest and slipped a small flask from his jacket pocket.

"Is that really necessary?" He hissed, shielding Remy from view as he emptied the contents into the mug.

"Do you want me to participate in this social torture?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then it is absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, uh, alcohol doesn’t go in hot chocolate. From my understanding anyway."

"Babe," Remy took the mug back after tucking his flask away safely; "alcohol goes in anything when a bitch can't get their coffee."

The mug was tipped back and Remy strode towards the main group with a confidence that had Logan questioning if he would even have a job by the party’s end. At least this year's office Christmas party would be one to remember.

* * *

Prompt taken from [this list](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/post/189457702246/winterholiday-prompts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep until this idea was typed 😝 1am snuck up quick 😂🤣😂🤣


	3. Logan the red nosed reindeer - logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan isn’t sick. He ain’t got time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You’re kind of cute when you look like Rudolph.” -“The reindeer?” -“No, my dentist. Yes, the reindeer.” Logince
> 
> Warnings - sickfic (Logan has a cold)

The moment Logan shuffled through the front door an hour earlier than expected, Roman knew something was off. Their perfect posture was nonexistent, eyes tired and reddening, and they swayed slightly as they slipped their shoes off at the door.

"You don't look so hot."

"Thank you for the compliment, Roman. Gee, I love you t-"

Logan's sarcastic retort was cut short as he yanked a tissue from a nearby box just in time to catch a sneeze.

"Babe, you're sick. Let's g-"

"I'm not sick." The stubborn man grumbled, pushing past Roman to head to the kitchen. "Children who don't wash their hands get sick; I am merely run down."

Rolling his eyes, Roman grabbed the tissue box and followed his partner as they hurried to the sink to scrub their hands.

"If you're not sick, then why are you home so early?" Roman said, as he lent against the bench to watch Logan fumble around the kitchen.

"It wasn't my choice. The professor sent me home. Some ridiculous statement about me contaminating the labs with my presence. Honestly, what a foolish ac-" Roman knowingly held out a tissue just in time for another sneeze to rip through his partners body, causing their glasses to slip down to the tip of their nose. "Ac-accusation."

Sniffing and blinking away the tears that rimmed his eyes, Logan sighed as he saw Roman’s smug expression refused to leave his face.

“I’m not fooling you am I?”

“You ain’t fooling anyone, Doc McSniffles.”

“I can’t afford to get sick. There is still too much to do before the holidays and Patton is meant to arrive tomorrow with-“

“Logan.” Resting his hands on his partners shoulders, Roman smiled into their tired eyes. “You’re sick. It’s time to go to bed.”

Conceding his defeat, Logan lent into Roman’s touch as he was guided to their bedroom and sat heavily on the beds edge. His partner made short work of ruffling through the wardrobe to retrieve some more comfortable clothes; tossing them at the bed as Logan changed.

Safely out of their formal clothing, Logan slipped under the covers and laid back on the wedge of pillows Roman had formed just in time for a series of sneezes hit.

“Did you know 3 sneezes in a row are considered good luck?” Roman said as he moved a wastebin closer to Logan’s side of the bed.

“Doubtful.” Logan added, blowing his nose.

“And 6 in are row are meant to be equivalent to a mild organism.”

“Not a proven fact and remind me to ensure Remus isn’t sitting next to us for Christmas dinner, lest you learn more interesting facts.”

Roman chuckled, “you do that, Specs, but I doubt it’ll stop him.”

“Indee-“

Another sneeze cut Logan off and he groaned; leaning back into the pillows again after wiping his nose.

“You know what?”

“What?” Logan wasn’t in the mood for Roman’s shenanigans, but opened his eyes to humour him regardless.

“You’re kind of cute when you look like Rudolph.”

“The reindeer?”

“No, my dentist. Yes, the reindeer.” Bending down Roman chuckled and placed a brief kiss to Logan’s warming forehead. “I’m going to get some supplies to help you out. Why don’t you set up one of those documentaries you like and I’ll lay with you while you sleep.”

“Is Crofters on that list of supplies?” His voice was almost a plead and Roman couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course. Anything for you, Rudolph.”

* * *

Prompt from [this list](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/post/189457702246/winterholiday-prompts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I do these prompts wrong. Most people start with the prompt but I’m just building a story around it. Whatever…it’s a good creative warm up 💜🐌


	4. Falling Angel - moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is on a ladder decorating the walls and Virgil can’t help but worry that he’s going to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Aren’t you afraid of setting the house on fire with all the lights?” - Moxiety 
> 
> Warnings: It’s all good, Virgil only swears once

“Aren’t you afraid of setting the house on fire with all the lights?” 

Virgil walked down to the common area to find the walls lined with a pattern of tinsel and Christmas lights; eyeing Patton as he fixed another plastic hook to the wall from his precarious position at the top of the step ladder.

“Don’t worry, Virgil.” He reached out for the limp final strand of lights and Virgil moved closer, heart rate increasing as he foresaw Pattern falling sideways. “Logan was with me when I brought the lights. I’ve got all the electrical safety stuffs he suggested.”

Fixing the end of the light strand in place, Patton beamed up at his work and shuffled his feet so he could comfortably turn to view the whole room.

“Would you be careful.” Virgil moved closer nervously fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

“It’s fine, Virge. I do this every year. Trust me, I won’t fall.”

“But you might.”

“I’m not worried,” Patton laughed mischievously, “you’d catch me if I did.”

“Not if you’re going to be a cheeky shit about it, now get down.” Virgil waited a moment as Patton crossed his arms behind his back and beamed down at him. “Please, Pat.”

“Since you asked so nicely, I’ll get down.”

Virgil sighed in relief as Patton turned and stepped down from the top step. He didn’t relax for long, body instantly tensing as Patton cried out and their body tilted backwards.

“Trust fall!”

Instinct had Virgil in position to catch his falling partner; muscles tensing as a heavy weight landed in his arms.

“What the actual fuck, Patton!”

Virgil stared at the man in his arms, shocked and angry at the smile plastered across their face.

“I knew you’d catch me.”

“I regret my life choices.”

Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck to pull him close for a quick kiss.

“Not all of them I hope.”

“No.” A smile formed on Virgil’s face as his fear faded away. “I will never regret loving you.”

* * *

Prompt from [this list ](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/post/189457702246/winterholiday-prompts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of Anna from Frozen and how she just throws herself backwards and says “catch!”. That’s it. That’s the inspiration. 💜🐌


	5. Gift of Friendship- logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is new to Roman’s high school and goes to the bathroom to escape, but makes a new friend instead (friendship is the best Christmas present).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Wait, no one got you anything?” 
> 
> Warnings: it’s soft
> 
> Little note: Draw your own conclusions about Logan in this. I’m not giving him a label because he is who he is. For such a short fic, I had a big idea of Logan’s character and changed this story so much, but it is what it is. Is it soft? I don’t know. It could be softer.

Logan found it strange to see a look of sadness in Roman’s face. Every other time he’d come across him in the hall he'd been smiling, singing or laughing in a way he found slightly annoying. The sadness didn’t last long as Roman caught Logan’s reflection in the bathroom mirror; a smile quickly painted on his face.

“What are you doing in here, newbie? You get lost?”

Eyes dropping low, Logan tried to ignore the slight bitterness in Roman’s tone as he nodded. Virgil and Patton had stuck to him like glue since he first came to the school a week ago, and he’d kept to a strict path of consistency. Today, however, his class had been moved to a different room and Logan hadn’t had the chance to ask the others to show him where to go. Not to mention the halls were overwhelming in general without the added stress of not knowing where he was going. Diving into the bathroom was the only way to escape before he had a full on meltdown.

“Oh, you’re serious.” Roman’s tone softened slightly as he realised he’d been unnecessarily sharp. “Sorry, I um…had a bad morning.”

Stepping into the space further, Logan tilted his head in question and Roman sighed as he heaved himself up onto the bench to sit.

“We had a gift exchange in my form class this morning and…” Logan was unresponsive, so Roman continued. “And nobody got me anything. Like, nothing. Not even a stupid card. I mean, I wasn’t expecting something lavish or anything, but I thought I would get something at least. I hand painted a card for everyone else and not a single person thought to get me anything.”

A tear slipped from Roman’s eye as he leaned back against the mirror and looked at his silent listener for comfort.

“ _Wait_.” Logan screwed up his face in disgust as he processed Roman’s words. “ _No one got you anything_.”

Roman sat up straight and swallowed the lump in his throat as Logan lowered his hands after signing. The action caused Logan to blush in embarrassment as he realised Roman probably didn’t know sign language and he quickly pulled out his phone to start typing his comment instead.

“I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

Roman cut in before the robotic voice could read out Logan’s words. He shook his head as Roman’s voice echoed around the bathroom and he quickly tapped at his phone screen again.

**I’m not deaf.**

**Don’t worry about it. What happened in class?**

“Well it seems rather trivial now. I don’t mean to be rude, but you seems to have it far worse than me.”

A deep frown wrinkled Logan’s face as he tapped away and Roman shuffled awkwardly as their response came through.

**Don’t do that. Now answer the question.**

“Well…I guess I just told you. I gave everyone else a present and they gave me nothing in return.”

**And then.**

“Well…I… proclaimed that I had to use the bathroom and left without a word.”

Stepping closer, Logan placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder as his voice filled the room and he attempted to fake eye contact by focusing on how the other’s nostrils moved with each breath.

**So you left before the session ended and without a chance for a surprise gift. You seem to have jumped to a pretty large conclusion.**

“I guess. Though I think that is unlikely.”

**Nothing is impossible Roman. Trust me.**

A genuine smile formed on Roman’s face and Logan couldn’t help but reflect it.

**Can you help me find my class.**

“Oh, sure.” Roman slipped down from the bench and held out his hand for Logan’s timetable. “What class are you looking for?”

Switching his phone app to emails, Logan showed him the message that his class had changed rooms.

“That’s easy, um, shit, sorry.” Roman smacked his forehead and held out his hand. “I never actually introduced myself officially. I’m Roman and you’re L-l-Logan? Right?”

Nodding, Logan shook his hand and laughed shyly at the warm feeling that filled him.

“What’s so funny?” Roman asked as they headed out the bathroom door to the quiet hall.

**I’m glad you didn’t get anything.**

“But I did.” Roman said before Logan could type his next sentence. “I got a new friend, right?”

“ _Right_ ” Logan signed with a nod.

Mimicking the gesture, Roman led the way through the halls feeling thankful that it seemed this Christmas he would be unwrapping a new friendship.

* * *

Prompt from [this list](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/post/189457702246/winterholiday-prompts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a backstory in my head but I left it open because I like to give readers flexibility sometimes. I’m glad I got 2 out of 3 prompts that I started yesterday done. I’m still a little blocked but the flow is getting better (Come on creativity, break that dam and break free)💜🐌


	6. Wrapped up - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “and they were roommates” 😝 collage/university au (set around the share houses I looked at when I thought about going to a city uni). Decorating the common area turned into a tangled mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We’re kind of tangled in lights.” - Moxiety walking in on Logince  
> Warnings: none.  
> Relationships: Logince, background Moxiety  
> Intro (lazy background): Roman has landed his first major role in Beauty and the Beast. He tries to show off that he is an excellent dancer to Logan while they are decorating the common area, but it doesn’t end so well for them....or does it.

It started with laughter, then came the half serious half giggled “stop”, and it ended with a thud. Virgil and Patton eyed each other from opposite sides of Patton’s queen-sized bed before discarding their study and racing downstairs.

Virgil took the lead and took in the scene on the common room floor first; putting his fist to his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing as Roman and Logan grumbled at each other.

“Are you two all-oh my goodness.”

Patton leant around Virgil, took in the tangled mess on the carpet and didn’t bother holding back his laughter.

“So,” Virgil cleared his throat to compose himself as he stepped down the stairs and fully took in his grumbling roommates, “what’s going on you two?”

“We’re kind of tangled in lights.” Roman huffed; though a smile was beginning to creep onto his face again as he came to terms with the hilarity of the situation.

“I thought that fact would have been rather obvious.” Logan said as he tried to pull his arm out from beneath the other.

“How did this even happen?”

Patton stifled his laughter enough to kneel opposite Virgil as they both attempted untangle the lights from their roommates.

“Unimportant.” Logan said, staring hard at Roman to make sure he didn’t get any ideas of telling the others. “Your help in separating us is greatly appreciated though.”

Patton and Virgil soon had the pair apart and Logan adjusted his tie before thanking them again. All around, cheeks were red from embarrassment or stifled laughter. In 15minutes the lights were up where they were meant to be; wrapped around the Christmas tree and framing the common area walls. Logan disappeared upstairs first, his door softly clicking shut as he went to review his study notes. Roman waited until his other roommates returned to Patton’s room before softly knocking on the locked door.

“Access status.” Roman whispered after he heard the tell-tale sound of the computer chair moving.

“Denied.”

Arms folded across his chest, Logan lent back against the wall beside his door and listened carefully.

“You’re still mad about the lights, aren’t you?”

“Clearly.”

“Lo,” Roman sighed, “I’m sorry. I just got so caught up in the moment I wasn’t thinking…can you forgive me?”

Silence stretched on but neither moved from their listening positions. Finally, Roman lent his forehead against the door and the silent air was broken.

“I’ll let you lead if you let me in.”

The door lock clicked and Roman stepped inside to find Logan still leaning against the wall with folded arms.

“You are so annoying, you know that.”

“Yes, but you love it.”

“You’re a dumbass.” Logan pushed off the wall as Roman clicked the door shut; extending a hand for his partner to take.

“But I’m your dumbass.” Accepting the hand, Roman stepped closer and placed his other hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Lead the way, Specs. Sweep this princess off their feet.”

“With pleasure.”

Away from prying eyes and free from trip hazards the two stepped around the room with careful steps; thankful that Logan had the largest room with the simplest style. Roman had to admit that Logan was right, stepping into his partners role was an eye-opening experience and feeling Logan’s subtle guiding movements made him realise how unfair he had been to his actual dance partner. Clearly, he still had a lot to learn before his next play rehearsal but he was glad to know Logan, of all people, would be able to help him.

“I had no idea you were such a skilled dancer, Lo.”

“There is much you don’t know about me.”

“Much like Belle and the beast.” Their steps slowed and the pair locked eyes. “There is more than meets the eyes with you.”

“Indeed.” Extending his arm, Roman stepped away and Logan bowed. “And perhaps, the same could be said for you.”

Gripping an imaginary dress, Roman curtsied and folded his hands behind his back. “I concede that you are a skilled dancer, Logan. I should have taken you seriously before. Again, I’m sorry for embarrassing you b-”

“Roman, you are forgiven.” Stepping back, Logan sat on his beds edge and looked up at the brown-haired man before him. “I only ask that you take me seriously from this point on. I don’t like always being a joke to you.”

“Okay, can I ask you something seriously then?” He waited for Logan to nod before sitting beside him on the neat navy patterned bedspread. “Will you be my special guest for my opening night performance?”

“Of course.” He reached out and covered Roman’s hand that rested on his leg. “You will obviously need my feedback to ensure your performances improve before your parents observe you on Christmas Eve.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Roman chuckled and shifted his hand so their fingers could intertwine.

“True, but I’m your asshole.”

They both laughed before Roman closed the gap and met Logan’s lips, all frustrations pushed aside as they gave into something only their hearts understood; silently cursing the fact that their roommates had been correct all along.

Across the hall, Patton and Virgil had given up on study in favour of crafting a little surprise. They both knew saying “I told you so” would have been a little big headed, but that didn’t mean they weren’t going to have some fun. When Roman and Logan came downstairs for dinner, they found a sheet of poster paper laying at the foot of the stairs saying, “congratulations on catching feelings.”

“Really you guys!” Roman called so the others could hear from the kitchen.

“I told you they wouldn’t be subtle.” Logan said as he stepped over the paper display. “You owe me $20 and two cleaning days.”

Groaning, Roman followed him around the corner and they both prepared for the bombardment of questioning.


	7. Bop - Teen Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don’t have much money, you get creative with your gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ho ho ho, bitch." Logince  
> Warnings: the use of bitch (obviously), head bonking with cardboard rolls 😝  
> Relationships: Teen Logince

The wrapping paper pulled away from the cardboard roll and Roman had the satisfaction of the remaining paper covering the book he was wrapping perfectly. Edges were smoothed and held in place with tape before ribbons of silver and green pulled the whole package together.

Sitting back, Roman admired his small horde; socks for his father, a new brush for his mother and a book on bugs for his brother. He had wanted to get gifts for his friends next door, but money was tight again and Remus had begged for a new science book; his twin was annoying but Roman wasn’t completely heartless.

Moving the wrapped gifts down the hall, he arranged them neatly under the tiny plastic tree and took a moment to appreciate the effort Remus had put into his own gift wrapping. It was obvious that all sense of neatness had been given to Roman at the sight of the lopsided packages with more tape than paper holding them together. He made a mental note to comment on it later and headed back to his room where the cardboard roll caught his eye. The long, brown cylinder sat on the floor and stared at him from the doorway; a primal instinct stirred in the young teens mind. Childhood memories flooded his mind as he grasped the discarded material; hearing the satisfying echoed sound as he hit the tube against his leg. Laughing to himself, he continued to hit the roll against his body and objects around his room until a new idea came to mind.

A devilish grin spread across his face as Roman skipped down the hall and held the roll behind his back when he headed out the front door around to the Sander’s house.

* * *

Virgil sat on the small platform in the tree that sat across from the balcony of his foster parent’s house. Leaves moved in the breeze and he found himself relaxed and entranced by their movement. A door slamming caught his attention and pulled the young boy’s eyes down to the front path that his neighbour Roman traversed. His eyes caught the brown tube that stood out against his red and white knitted sweater, and Virgil carefully lowered himself to the branch below and made his way back to the balcony.

“You are going to fall one of these days, Virgil. I hope you are aware of that fact.”

Rolling his eyes, Virgil kicked the book on the floor that held Logan’s attention, forcing the older foster child to look up.

“I was enjoying that.”

“ _Prince_.” Virgil signed; he preferred to use key word signs rather than battle with his stuttering most days and thankfully his new family were happy to accommodate him.

“I was aware of the door slam from Roman’s house and I’m sure he will be coming through my door momentarily, so was it entirely necessary to disturb my reading?”

Now sitting with his legs crossed, Logan watched the younger boy groan and attempt to find the words he needed.

“ _Coming. Gift. Bat._ ”

“Roman is coming with a gift bat?”

Virgil silently cursed that he didn’t know more sign yet and sighed.

“He got-t a R-rr-rap-p-ping tube.”

“Does he now?” Logan smirked and heard their mother greeting Roman at the door. “Under my bed, Virgil, I think you will find what I need. Make your presence unknown.”

Slipping under the low hanging sheets, Virgil hid himself and spotted the object Logan was referring too.

* * *

Roman greeted Val pleasantly, keeping the cylinder close to his back as he went through his usual banter with the foster parent before slipping around and heading upstairs. Logan’s door was slightly ajar, meaning he only had to nudge the door openly slightly to slip inside. Raising the cardboard weapon up, Roman brought it down onto Logan’s ‘unknowing’ head just hard enough to achieve the satisfying sound and emphasised it with a verbal “boink” that was quickly drowned by giggles.

The boy on the floor didn’t flinch, which shocked Roman slightly and his laughter shifted nervously.

“Did you just bonk my head with cardboard tubing?” Logan asked, not looking up from the book in his lap.

“Maybe…you don’t seem surprised.” The tube came down again and Roman stepped around to be in front of his friend.

“You can hardly surprise me anymore, Roman, I know you too well.”

“Bonk!” Logan finally looked up and frowned; causing Roman’s grin to spread wide. “Sadly, you don’t surprise me either, Specs.”

“Oh, really?” The book was carefully shut and pushed aside as Logan leaned back to get a better look at his friend; one hand strategically resting near the bed. “Your mannerisms a moment ago suggested otherwise.”

“Yeah, well, that was acting.”

Cardboard tapped Logan’s head again and his frown deepened.

“Is there a point to this, Roman, or are you just here to distract me from my readings?”

“Of course there is a reason, my book obsessed friend.” Leaning down, Roman beamed at his friend and positioned his cylinder once again. “I brought your Christmas present, of course.”

Raising his eyebrow, Logan shifted his hand and Virgil slid the secret weapon into position.

“And what would that present be, Roman?”

“Why the best gift I could possibly give… my presence and this-“

As Roman brought the tube down again, Virgil pushed an inflatable bat into Logan’s hand and the other teen could quickly return the favour.

“Wha-”

Roman’s remark was left unfinished as Logan hit his friends head again.

“Ho ho ho bitch.”

“Did you just-” Roman’s arms dropped to his sides in shock. “Did you just call me bitch?”

“Yes.” An uncharacteristically evil grin spread across Logan’s face and he adjusted his glasses. “Merry Christmas, Roman.”

“Merry Christmas, Logan.”

The calm lasted a second longer before cardboard and soft plastic were swinging through the air once again. Virgil eventually emerged with a beaming smile to join the battle, grabbing a pillow as his own makeshift weapon. The families may not have had much, but at least they had each other. That was worth more than any presents money could buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the prompts. It was fun to write them and I would totally do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Prompts on @1-1snailxd-art on Tumblr


End file.
